Things Left Unsaid
by black-dahlia75
Summary: Eric discovers that if you don't tell someone how you feel now, you could lose them forever.


Title: Things Left Unsai  
Author: black-dahlia75  
Song: Disciple - Things Left Unsaid  
Characters: Hipphuggers (E/C)

Disclaimer: No, I don't own CSI: Miami or its characters.

Summary: Eric discovers that if you don't tell someone how you fell now, you may lose that chance forever.

A/N: This is my first fanfic, so review but don't be too harsh D.

Eric stood, face pressed against the small window, a tear dribbling down his dark cheek as his bloodshot eyes examined the comatose angel lying before him. His mind relived the past events over and over again.

He had replayed the events so many times that they had blended together into one chaotic mess. The flash of a gun, two shots being fired and the eerie sound of Calleigh's blood curdling scream left Eric paralyzed. All he could do was watch the woman he loved fading away while wishing he could go back in time to yesterday when they were hanging out at the beach, him trying to express his true feelings while Calleigh frolicked in the sand, oblivious to the nervous rambling of a love struck man.

_It's just a matter of time a few days ago  
I saw you, you were fine  
Remembering what you said  
About the book you read  
The one I got you  
The beginning of the end  
Oh how we'd talk  
For hours upon end  
What I would give  
Just to do it again  
But you're lying there  
In this hospital bed  
Won't you open your eyes  
And let's talk once again_

Eric stood still, struggling to control his emotions. He had left it too late, right now he just wanted to tell her how he felt. The truth. That he loved her, had been in love with her since he first walked into the doors of CSI and had been greeted by her cheerful, southern drawl.

_If you fly away tonight  
I want to tell you that I love you  
I hope that you can hear me  
I hope that you can feel me  
If you fly away tonight  
I want to tell you that I'm sorry  
That I never told you  
When we were face to face_

Eric sighed and regained his posture. His eyes came to land on his sleeping angel and again he was drawn to her, a moth to the flame. Wanting there to be no barriers, he pushed the hospital door aside and moved to sit at her bedside, his eyes never leaving her pale body. He sat there for hours, refused to leave his angel, promised himself he wouldn't. He would never leave her again.

_Well I've been here all night  
And I'm watching you  
Breathe in and breathe out  
Is it really you  
Or just a machine  
That's giving you life  
And it's making it seem  
That there could be hope  
I could say to your face  
If it weren't for you  
That there would be no grace  
That's covered my life  
You took the time  
To speak into my mind  
And my heart  
Words of life_

Eric tasted salt on his lips and didn't even attempt to stop the steady flow of tears. He wasn't ashamed, he wasn't embarrassed to show the emotion he felt for this woman. He would do anything for Calleigh, even if it cost him his own life, for if she was dead, his life meant nothing. He was dedicated, addicted to her. He loved her. He ignored the fatigue and pretended he hadn't seen the dark circles under his eyes in the reflection of a hospital window. He didn't care. In his mind, Calleigh came first.

_If you fly away tonight  
I want to tell you that I love you  
I hope that you can hear me  
I hope that you can feel me  
If you fly away tonight  
I want to tell you that I'm sorry  
That I never told you  
When we were face to face_

Eric's eyes flitted to the hospital moniters as they started beeping furiously. "Calleigh. No", he whispered as doctors and nurses rushed into the small room. He found himself pushed behind them as they shouted out codes and drugs which they pumped into her body frantically. The worst was yet to come as Eric heard the one sound that would haunt him for the rest of his life. The sound of the EKG monitor flatlining.

_So goodbye for now  
And I'll see you again  
Some way, somehow  
When it's my time to go  
to the other side  
I'll hold you again  
And melt at your smile  
Now all I have  
Are the ones that I'm with  
And you taught me not  
To take for granted  
The time that we have  
To show that we care  
Speak into their minds  
And their hearts  
While they're here  
And say I love you_

"Eric." Eric's eyes fluttered open as cold fingers grasped his warm hands. "Calleigh. You're awake", he smiled. It had been an hour since they had stabilized her, but she was still weak. "Mmm." "Calleigh, look at me." Her eyes stared into his soul and he knew she was listening. "I love you, Calleigh." She smiled. "I love you too, Eric", the fragile woman croaked as he leant down to give her a gentle kiss on her soft lips.

The End


End file.
